


Zęmsta w kolorze landrynek

by AtheneNoctuaa



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Short, krótkie i głupie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa
Summary: Daimon dokonuje zemsty na jednym z kolegów. A zemsta jak wiadomo, jest słodka.





	Zęmsta w kolorze landrynek

\- Daim...- Zniecierpliwiony Rafał potrząsnął ramieniem przyjaciela. Bez rezultatu.  
\- Daim - powtórzył, teraz nieco głośniej. Znów odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
\- DAIMON-  
\- Cicho, bo nas usłyszy, gamoniu - mruknął rozeźlony Daimon. Ostrze trzymanego przez niego narzędzia błysnęło w mroku.  
-Ale ja nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł - Nie dawał za wygraną Rafał.  
Usta Daimona jak kombinerki wygięły się w szyderczy uśmiech. Albo może nożyczki... W każdym razie nie zwiastowało to nic dobrego.  
\- Jak to? Regent się w końcu ucieszy, sam mówiłeś że ostatnio zgnębiony chodzi. No i ja będę miał radochę.  
\- No ale żeby od razu... nie można tak delikatniej?  
\- A bo on był delikatny dla mnie?  
\- No ale on...  
\- Nie gadaj tyle tylko podaj mi tę farbę.  
Rafał westchnął. Zrozumiał, że nic już tutaj nie wskóra. Nie jeśli ma walczyć z uporem Anioła zagłady. Zrezygnowany zabrał się za tubę z tajemniczą zawartością.

***

Rechot Gabriela wydzierał się komnaty jak tęczowe konfetti z paszczy jednego ze smoków Asmodeusza. Widok o tyle ciekawy, co niespotykany.  
Stojący przed nim Michał minę miał nietęgą. Wodził zaskoczonym wzrokiem po rozbawionych twarzach archaniołów zupełnie nic rozumiejąc.  
\- Nie trzeba było się tak buntować przeciwko systemowi Michasiu - wydusił przez łzy Gabriel.  
Zakłopotany Michał odruchowo powiódł dłonią ku górze, chcąc przeczesać rudawą czuprynę. Problem w tym, że po burzy loków nie zostało ani śladu.  
Na jej miejscu, po środku wygolonych boków, widniał wznoszący się dumnie, jak rycerski pióropusz, irokez. W dodatku różowy. Barwa wdzięczna i słodka, zupełnie jak świeża, błyszcząca landryna.  
Michał na prawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Część jego mózgu uparcie nie była w stanie przetworzyć faktu, że stoi tu przed nimi wyglądając jak różowy, fikuśnie wystrzyżony jeżozwierz.  
Daimon za to, uprzejmie służył wyjaśnieniem sytuacji:  
\- Wypowiadasz posłuszeństwo regentowi, nosisz się w tych swoich skórach. Ja tylko pomogłem Ci wpasować się w styl życia, któremu najwyraźniej hołdujesz i dopełniłem obraz twojego wizerunku punka - tryumfalny uśmiech zatańczył na wargach Abaddona.  
Za chwilę on sam miał tańczyć - na regenckim dywanie uciekając przed teraz już wściekłym Panem Zastępów - ale za moment szoku na michałowej twarzy był gotów zapłacić zadyszką i parą siniaków. Szkoda, że innego zdania był Gabriel, którego haftowany w złote jednorożce dywan nie był stworzony do przyjęcia na siebie ciężaru punk... wojskowych glanów.  
Ale nawet on musiał przyznać - zemsta była słodka, zupełnie jak różowa, truskawkowa landrynka.


End file.
